english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Troy Baker
Troy Baker (born April 1, 1976 in Dallas, Texas) is an American voice actor who works in anime and video games. Baker was the lead singer and rhythm guitarist for the indie-rock band Tripp Fontaine. He's known for voicing Snow Villiers in Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 and Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Pain and Yamato in Naruto: Shippūden, Joel in The Last of Us, Booker DeWitt in BioShock Infinite and Clint Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye in Avengers Assemble and Ultimate Spider-Man. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2013-2016) - Clint Barton/'Hawkeye', AIM Agent#1 (ep34), Alien#1 (ep18), Doombot (ep15), Guard (ep7), Loki, Newbie S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (ep44), Newscaster (ep42), Old Man (ep32), Old Man (ep50), Red Guardian (ep44), S.H.I.E.L.D. Tech#1 (ep44), World Leader#3 (ep52) *Clarence (2014) - Keith Mack (ep2), Lazer Game Voice (ep2), Troy (ep2) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Dr. Kurt Schnurr/Airtight (ep19) *Generator Rex (2010-2013) - Van Kleiss, Biowulf, Businessman (ep9), Captured Infected (ep2), Echoey Voice#1 (ep6), Etude (ep24), Guard (ep22), Male Party-Goer (ep24), Providence Deck Officer (ep21), Providence Soldier 1 (ep28), Roswell, United Nations Official (ep7), Weaver (ep6), Additional Voices *Guardians of the Galaxy (2016) - Loki *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014-2015) - Asgardian Guard (ep45), Loki, Young Loki (ep45) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2012) - Blue Falcon/Radley (ep40), Commercial Announcer (ep9), Dispatcher (ep28), Dreamweaver (ep30), Red Humongonaut (ep9), Vronsky (ep28), Young Sheriff Stone (ep30) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Clay Quartermain, Blizzard, Constrictor, Faradei (ep25), Grey Gargoyle (ep7), Groot (ep32), Major Talbot (ep35), Michael Korvac (ep32), Robbie Robertson (ep39), Shield Agent (ep35), Skrull Interrogator (ep36), Sydren (ep30), TV Host (ep44), Ulik (ep25), Whirlwind *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2015) - Cab Driver (ep31), Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Eitri (ep9), Frost Giant (ep9), Loki, Montana (ep74), Shocker, Wili (ep20) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Magor, Old Sage 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) - The Joker *Batman Unlimited: Mech vs. Mutants (2016) - The Joker, Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (2015) - The Joker *Batman vs Robin (2015) - Owl Lieutenant *Lego Batman: The Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite (2013) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Brainiac, Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - Batman *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Lance Damon, Phantom 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games (2012) - Sergey Plotnikov 'TV Specials' *Monster High: New Ghoul @ School (2010) - Mr. Lou Zarr *Regular Show: Skip's Story (2014) - Griswald, Klorgbane 'Web Animation' *Monster High (2010) - Jaundice Brother (ep1), Mr. Lou Zarr (ep4), Mr. Where (eps7-13) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Blade (2012) - Noah Van Helsing, Vampire (ep12) *Case Closed (2004) - Gin *Iron Man (2011) - Agent A (ep2), Guerrilla (ep4), Professor Ohno (ep3), Trainee 1 (ep1) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Kaguro, Madarao, Hakudo, Man (ep4), Taxi Driver (ep40) *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Aragi (ep17), Elder (ep20), Head (ep24), Masagami (ep21), Ryujin Nagamine (ep24), Seiji (ep23) *Monster (2009-2010) - Heinz, Jaromir Lipsky, Man (ep38), Police Assistant (ep65), Reporter A (ep63), Thug B (ep65) *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Pain, Yamato, Fleeing Man (ep157), Gamahiro (ep164), Land of Fire Feudal Lord, Leaf Ninja (ep190), Messenger Ninja (ep275), Yahiko (eps172-174) *Wolverine (2011) - Commander (ep4), Scar-Faced Guy (ep5) *X-Men (2011) - Koichi Kaga, Spider Mutant (ep8), Squid (ep1), Sublime 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Ganryu *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Hitsuji, Yamato *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Yamato *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Yamato *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Pain Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Siris *Marvel Avengers Initiative (2012) - Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Zzzax, Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - G.C.P.D. Sergeant Tom Miller, Inmates, Robin/Tim Drake, Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - The Joker *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) - The Joker *Batman: The Telltale Series (2016) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Thomas Wayne *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Booker DeWitt *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Terrance Brooks, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Multiplayer Voices, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized (2009) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Apollo, Hades, Soldiers *Darksiders II (2012) - Draven, Legion, The Abyssal Forge, The Lost Warden, The Phariseer, The Sleeping Warden *Diablo III (2012) - Scoundrel, Monster Voice Effects *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Scoundrel *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Loki *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Loki *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Orkos, Multiplayer Announcer, Prisoner, Worker *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Logan Thackeray *Halo 4 (2012) - Additional Voices *InFamous: First Light (2014) - Delsin *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Delsin *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Superman *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Nightwing/Dick Grayson, Sinestro *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Black Barty *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Civilian *Knights Contract (2011) - Johann Faust *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Brainiac, Sinestro, Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Worker in Peril *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Clint Barton/Hawkeye, J.A.R.V.I.S., Loki *Lichdom: Battlemage (2014) - Additional Voices *Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009) - AIM Agent 2, Civilian 3, Delivery Boy, Shield Soldier 2 *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Kai Leng *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - Klackon Advisor, Psilon Emperor (Announced) *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Talion *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Shinnok, Erron Black, Fujin *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Yamato *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Alec Mason *Resistance 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - The President of the United States of America *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Brock, Sunburn *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Rattle Shake *Sorcery (2012) - Dash *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (2009) - Kul Teska *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Zenith, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Zenith *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Theron Shan, Zenith *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Theron Shan, Brennen, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Theron Shan, Zenith *Tales from the Borderlands (2014) - Rhys, Tommy *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Darkness II (2012) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Joel *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (2013) - Aiden, Walker *Titanfall (2014) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier (2012) - Ghost 30K, Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X.2 (2010) - Colonel David Crenshaw, Copperhead One-one *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Jazz, Jetfire, Kickback *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Jazz, Jetfire, Kickback *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Jetfire, Zeta Prime, Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Deadeye Brightland, Exiled Male, Kevo *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Snow Villiers *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - Sol Badguy *Hexyz Force (2010) - Axel Faulken von Rosenbaum *Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) - Arlon, Pyrrhon *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Snow Villiers *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Revolver Ocelot *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Yamato *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Danzo Shimura, Tenro Ninja, Yamato *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Pain, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Pain, Yamato *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Pain, Yamato *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Pain, Yamato *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Yamato, Pain *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Pain, Yamato *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Pain *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Jake Muller *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Rainer *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Snow Villiers Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (130) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (33) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2016. Category:American Voice Actors